


NSFW Alphabet (Ben Hargreeves)

by simpy



Series: NSFW ALPHABET [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alphabet Meme, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpy/pseuds/simpy
Summary: NSFW Alphabet for Ben Hargreeves with a gender neutral parterbased off of tv show!ben hargreeves
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Original Character(s), Ben Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s), Ben Hargreeves/Original Male Character(s), Ben Hargreeves/Reader
Series: NSFW ALPHABET [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868371
Kudos: 52





	NSFW Alphabet (Ben Hargreeves)

**BEN HARGREEVES**

_the umbrella academy_ ****

* * *

**A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)**

extremely caring and attentive to his partner's needs. often puts more effort into the aftercare than the actual sex because he wants his partner to be content and feel assured that ben loves them. he's also a slut for cuddles

**B = Body part (their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

he likes looking into his partner's eyes during sex. he just likes looking at their face in general whenever pleasuring them because he loves the faces they make throughout all of it. seeing him bring pleasure to someone else is a massive turn on for him

he doesn't really like any part of him. he never really explored his body enough but he supposes it would be his lips because he likes how they feel pressed against his partner's skin. he doesn't really view his body as anything special though

**C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)**

in his partner preferably. he's not a big fan of mess and it feels disrespectful to ever cum on his partner's face or anything like that. he would if his partner asked but it's not really his favourite thing to do. he doesn't mind cumming down his partner's throat but he undoubtedly prefers to cum inside them in any scenario

**D = Dirty secret (pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

he doesn't have many secrets. anything he explores about himself, he explores alongside his partner. he does have small fantasies about submission involving his partner however and he's quite shy to ever bring up the topic so that would probably be the extent of his secrets

**E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)**

extremely inexperienced. he never had time to discover himself or other people through all of his family's bullshit and trauma so everything is new to him. he sure is a quick learner though and becomes determined to learn how to pleasure his partner. after a few weeks, one wouldn't have been able to tell his inexperience by how he performs

**F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)**

he enjoys being able to see his partner during sex. as such, positions such as doggy and reverse cowgirl aren't that appealing to him because he's always scared that he won't know if his partner is enjoying themselves unless he can see their face. as basic as it sounds, he loves the missionary position and having his partner's legs wrapped around him. he is very interested in trying out riding though and having his partner be in control

**G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)**

he isn't extremely goofy but neither is he serious. he is very sensitive and caring and will always try to keep the atmosphere light and positive. if he has to crack a joke or two to do that, then he will but he can get very serious when he's focused on making them cum

**H = Hair (how well-groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)**

he's pretty well-groomed. his hair isn't too difficult down there anyway so it's not too hard to cut thankfully. he definitely keeps on top of it whenever he can but he can accidentally let it get a bit wild whenever things with his family get hectic and he has no spare time to waste. he isn't a fan of it in this state however and will cut it at the first opportunity

**I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)**

he's extremely romantic and always praises his partner. he compliments enough outside of sex but it only increases when things get steamy. he just wants his partner to always feel happy with themselves and to be able to enjoy the experience fully. he can get very focused when making his partner cum because he loves giving them any form of pleasure. when he's like this, he doesn't care for his own arousal or climax until his partner has finished

**J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)**

he never really got himself off in the past simply because he was never really interested in it. he was more focused on training and helping his family to ever stop and take care of his needs. now he's learned more, he does jack off occasionally if he truly has to but he prefers to get off with his partner rather than on his own. when he does have to, it's typically fast and rushed and just leaves him wishing his partner was here instead. he definitely envisions fucking his partner while he touches himself or envisions getting them off

**K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)**

**submission** \- he's a secret fan of being told what do to. it's not a massive kink and he can still have a great time without it but the idea of his partner just pushing him down onto the bed and using him for their pleasure is sure to get him there within a few minutes

 **marking** \- while he hates to ever cause his partner any pain while doing this, leaving hickeys, bite marks or any other kind of mark gets him off good. he just loves to see his partner's skin littered with his marks but he tends to only leave them in places only he can see like thighs or hips. he does occasionally leave hickeys on their neck but klaus' teasing after if he sees them is unbearable. it's nice to remind him that everything is real when he sees old marks on his partner's skin

 **lingerie** \- while his partner's body is beautiful in every way to ben, seeing them in lacy lingerie seems too good to be true. the first time he ever witnessed it, he nearly came in his pants from the sight alone because he couldn't ever imagine them getting hotter but then they did

 **noise** \- ben loves making his partner feel good and he loves hearing it just as much. his partner moaning his name is one of his favourite sounds ever and gets him going quicker than almost anything else. also, if his partner is ever in the mood for sex, all they ever have to do is whisper dirty talk into his ear and within two sentences ben is ready to go

**L = Location (favourite places to do the do)**

he doesn't really feel comfortable exposing himself or his partner outside anywhere of their bedroom so he doesn't tend to. he enjoys fucking them on the bed enough to not have any urge to go out of their comfort zones. he would get too much anxiety about being caught to make the experience enjoyable for him so he and his partner agreed that it's best to just stick to places where they're both comfortable

**M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)**

getting his partner off. i know i've mentioned it a lot and i will continue too but ben just loves making his partner feel good! he loves to make them cum and see the euphoria on their faces as they climax. he views his partner's enjoyment and experience as more important than his own. if he cums and they're together, then his partner has to cum as well to make things even. also, straddling. he fucking loves it when his partner straddles him and grinds. he just loves having the weight of someone on top of him and he always reaches down to grab his partner's ass (bonus points if it's underneath a skirt. he loves seeing his partner in skirts, especially since they're just so easy to push out of the way when he wants to pleasure his partner)

**N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs)**

being tied up or degradation. just anything his father did to him or his siblings. he'd never do anything involving taking away senses because he would freak out at not being able to see or hear his partner or touch them or anything of the sort. he hates inflicting or receiving pain of any kind or degree. anything that makes the experience traumatic or restricting is a massive boner stopper. he may enjoy being pushed down a bit but once it gets to point of restricting movement, he gets very panicky so when he and his partner explore ben's interest in submission they have to take it very slowly to discover his boundaries n stuff and what are his limits

**O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

he _adores_ getting his partner off with his mouth. it's one of his favourite things to do. he wasn't that good to start off with when he first began but he was really determined to get good at it so he practised. a lot. and his partner was more than willing to help his practising. now, he's extremely skilled in the air of giving oral sex and can get his partner off in mere minutes if he's really trying (and he's always trying). he just loves to make them feel good and can spend hours mapping their body with his tongue. basically, if he can get his mouth on them, he's happy. however, he doesn't really care about receiving that much. he wouldn't be opposed to it but he does prefer to be inside his partner rather than inside their mouth.

**P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)**

he doesn't like to go at a harsh pace which could hurt his partner. his pace is typically slow but deep and full of many praises and compliments with each thrust. he can go fast but tends to only when he gets close. otherwise, he goes at a pretty average and solid pace.

**Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)**

not really a fan. he prefers to have the time to properly shower his partner in kisses and praise. he'd take a long session once a week over daily quickies. he doesn't like when he can't cuddle after or when he has to rush things because he doesn't want his partner to feel like they're being used to get off

**R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)**

definitely not. while he is open to trying new things, he doesn't like any kind of risk in normal life nor his sex one. his anxiety would go haywire with any kind of danger involved due to his childhood trauma so it instantly takes any form of fun out of the situation and his partner would never force ben into a situation where he felt uncomfortable or unsafe

**S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)**

he has pretty decent stamina. it's pretty average, maybe a little lower due to his inexperience but he's able to last longer with every round they have. besides, he always makes up for any lack of stamina with his mouth to make his partner cum that way instead. he can go maybe two rounds with a break in between but one is typically enough to satisfy him so he dedicates the second to his partner's pleasure more

**T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)**

he knew very little about toys and only learnt about them through klaus and his partner. he never listened to klaus so it is primarily his partner who introduced him to the world of sex toys. he prefers to get his partner off by himself so he won't use a toy over using his mouth but every now and then they may add one in. it's a very small selection they own though and ben never likes to let his partner get off on a toy alone and always provides some other form of stimulation to help. he doesn't really use them on himself but he wouldn't be opposed to his partner using them on him. he's pretty unbiased about it and it depends how into toys his partner is for how deep he's willing to go, but when his line is drawn then it's drawn

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

he isn't a fan of excessive teasing to the point of where it edges the line of orgasm denial but he does like being able to see a partner come undone beneath him. he always makes sure the end result is worth any teasing he does. however, no matter what, he will always provide praise and compliments throughout any form of teasing he gives his partner and respects that enough is enough and once his partner begins to grow frustrated at the lack of pleasure, ben has no problem diving straight into it and giving them what they want

**V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)**

he's not obnoxiously loud in bed but he certainly has no qualms about holding in his noises. he loves to let his partner know how good they're making him feel through praises, moans or anything really. he says fuck a lot when he's close and lets out a long groan when he does cum. he groans more than he grunts or moans or anything like that but occasionally a few moans do slip out and his partner thinks they're one of the hottest sounds ever (although they are, admittedly, quite biased in that judgement). he also let out a very small whimper once when his partner first pushed him onto his back to ride him but he gets really shy whenever its mentioned so they don't talk about it often

**W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)**

he had a lot of trouble with sex to begin with, resulting in him blue balling himself a hell of a lot during the first few months with his partner. he was always afraid he'd hurt them with his powers and was always extremely scared when they would run their hands down his stomach. eventually, he managed to overcome this fear enough to finally allow his partner to make him feel good and his partner took it extremely slow and talked ben through the whole thing during their first time

**X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)**

i'd imagine maybe only slightly above average, around 6-6.5 inches and slightly smaller girth than standard. basically, the two things even each other out but ben is starting to learn how angles can affect things a lot and let's say it's very transformative for him and his partner

**Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)**

his sex drive is pretty average, maybe a bit lower than what's expected. he values the romantic aspect of a relationship as more important than the sexual aspect so most of his attention is focused there but he's certainly never opposed to the offer of sex. he can very quickly get himself into the mood if his partner is, he just doesn't tend to have the urge naturally without any provocation

**Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

he's generally satisfied after one round and can crash after that but he can keep himself up and going if his partner isn't satisfied yet. he always makes sure that their needs are met before he properly relaxes. he's a massive fan of cuddling and falling asleep together after sex


End file.
